


Delusional

by Valentine20xx



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Akane Tendo is the greatest martial artist, the greatest cook, the greatest judge of character...It is the year 2021. A young woman sits in the middle of a park, clutching a mirror, wondering what went wrong. And realising, finally, what it was.
Kudos: 5





	Delusional

It was a typical day in Furinkan. A handful of people were wandering about, wanting to get to where they needed to be as quickly as possible. In the middle of a practically deserted park, a young woman sat, rubbing her arms at the cold. She'd managed to avoid the biggest problem that was affecting everyone. But she knew it was a matter of time. She was nearly fifty years old, unmarried and, she was sorry to admit it, a virgin. She sighed, looking at the cracked and damaged object in her hands. Her last hope.

30 years ago, she'd been engaged to a young man, but she'd turned him away at every opportunity, seeing better opportunities, especially with the perverted so-called curse he'd had. Then Ryoga hadn't come back from one of his wanderings, with it being found out that he'd wandered into a military firing range at the wrong time, and she'd only figured out Tatewaki Kuno had been humouring her when, on the day before her graduation, he beat her black and blue, and was about to rape her when Ranma had saved her... then left the country.

Last she knew, he'd accepted the Amazon offer, with a caveat which saw Ukyo Kunoji be renamed Lu Fa, and had willingly disappeared from human sight. A few weeks later, her family was almost declared bankrupt when all of Genma's markers came in. The dojo was sold for redevelopment, then the house itself, and her sisters had gone away in search of better opportunities, while she'd spent the following decades trying to work out why Ranma had done that last thing before accepting the Kiss Of Marriage as gospel.

She had only realised when she'd been sent the Nanban Mirror by one of his daughters, and asked to really think. She coughed, sighing, as she came to a realization. While she thought she'd been the greatest martial artist in Nerima, due to defeating Kuno and the others every day, when Ranma stepped back, Kuno had proven he'd been getting stronger while she hadn't. And after Kasumi went away, and she had to taste her own food, she noticed it was burnt slightly more than was acceptable, and she'd been using excessive amounts of spice or sauces to hide the fact.

She let out one last hacking cough, before musing about what she'd do with the mirror... after she had a short nap...

As she slept, she imagined going back with it, and letting herself know about everything she'd got wrong, but the sleep got deeper, and then...

She didn't wake up at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone probably knows what the one, hugely ironic, thing Akane missed was.  
> I didn't expect to end up writing this, but shows what I know. The last part just happened, I'm not angry about my muse for using current events that way.  
> Wear a mask, stay safe.


End file.
